Ultimate Enemy: Avatar Phantom
by chb32398
Summary: When world's collide so do heroes and villains and this crossover has them both. When their planes of existence is at stake Danny and Aang must team up along with all their friends to save them from disappearing while also fighting the two great evils of each universe, (I own nothing but the storyline)
1. Chapter 1: An Intriguing Discovery

Chapter 1: An Intriguing Discovery.

One day in Amity Park Danny was in his parent's lab getting ready to explore the ghost zone, a few weeks after he and the other ghost saved the world from the asteroid, when gets a visit from a strange ghost…

"Are you Daniel Fenton also known as Danny Phantom", asked the strange ghost. Danny noticed that this ghost was old, had a long white beard, road a dragon, and had a red cloak.

"Yes", said Danny, "Who wants to know"? He was preparing to give this guy an ecto punch if he didn't explain soon.

"I am Avatar Roku and I am one of many spirits of the same body called the Avatar and your friend Clockwork sent me to get your help", said Roku, "You world and mine are in grave danger…"

Meanwhile deep in the forest Aang and his friends are camping for old time sake while on the journey of a lifetime to help bring more peace after Ozai's defeat…

"AHAHAHAHA", said Aang as he woke from a frightening dream. He decided to meditate to regain control of his emotions, he could feel danger but he didn't know where it was going to come from. All of a sudden he was in the avatar state talking to a spirit he'd never seen before.

"Hello Aang I am Clockwork and I am from another world and I need your help", said Clockwork.

"Hello Clockwork, what is it that you need", said Aang.

"You world and mine are in danger"

"What type of danger, and why do you keep changing forms?"

"The type that would leave them both never having been in existence and I am the ghost of time so my form fits to show that I am every age, from young to old"

"So what do I have to do to fix this situation?"

"Well as we speak your past life, Roku, is speaking with a young hero from my world to team up with you and your friends to help the fight"

"What happened to our worlds, why is Roku talking to him instead of me, how do you know Roku, I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Aang was beginning to panic so Clockwork knew he'd better he better explain fast but he couldn't help but hope that Roku had an easier time talking to young Daniel.

Back in Fenton Works Roku begins to explain what Clockwork told him…

"Clockwork told me of how you gathered all those ghost to stop that meteor from hitting Earth"

"Yeah so, what does that have to do with your presence in my parent's lab?"

"Well that sent a great deal of spiritual and ghost energy into the air as did a corresponding event in my world"

"What event was that?"

"Well, a few weeks ago the same amount of spiritual energy went into the air in my world when Avatar Aang used an old spirit technique to take away someone's bending." Roku told Danny that Clockwork said that that's when their planes of existences collided because the energy was so great that they combined and drew their universes closer together and that if it wasn't fixed soon then both worlds would collapse in on themselves.

"Collapse in on themselves?" asked Danny in shock

"Yes our plane were never supposed to meet, they weren't parallel to each other they are unstable, they'll fade from existence and also he said he saw you, your friends, Aang and his friends all defeating the two greatest evils known to both our worlds and helping restore balance."

"I can handle any evil from my world but who's the greatest evil your world has ever seen."

"She is a young teenage girl", said Roku, "She is to be taken very seriously because she is ruthless, manipulative, and very dangerous. She works by controlling those around her with fear."

"That's what makes her dangerous?"

"Yes, Clockwork said the reason he sent me to find you is so that I could tell you about my world and prepare you for the trip, and were running out of time."

"But before I begin I must tell you her name", said Roku

"What is it?" asked Danny

"Her name is Azula"

Meanwhile back in the forest Aang had just heard the same news from Clockwork and was asking similar questions…

"Who's the great evil of your world?" asked Aang.

"Well he was once defeated by our young phantom, he's an older, more evil version of our heroically young phantom." Said Clockwork, "When he was defeated by young Daniel, he was thrown outside of time but when our planes of our existences collided he was freed from the prison he was kept in and he has seen what he can do if he finds your greatest evil."

"I think I know who our great evil is and we must stop him from teaming up with the evil phantom"

"Actually Aang your great evil is a girl."

"Wait you don't mean?"

"I do, Dan Phantom and Azula are going to team up to take over the world."


	2. Chapter 2: History for the Future

Chapter 2: History for the Future

In Danny's parent's lab Roku begins to explain the history of the Avatar…

"Let's begin your history lesson" said Roku

"Great", said Danny, "More School"

Roku chuckles then says. "Our history begins long before the spirit of the Avatar"

"Wait, what's an Avatar and what does it do?"

"This will all be explained, just listen."

"Ok"

"Long ago, the world was new and spirits filled the forest, humans wondered looking for a place to live and soon the spirits didn't like that they were taking up space they already occupied even though they could have gone to the spirit world. Well the humans thought that if the spirits could go there, then why leave. This is what started the war between spirits and humans but humans had no power to defeat the spirits because they couldn't really touch them and if the spirit wanted to they could possess a human and if they did that for two long then the human would die."

"That sounds horrible."

"It was, but soon humans built cities on the backs of lion turtles."

"Lion what?"

"A lion turtle is a very large creature in which its large back is like the shell of a turtle and it has huge paws and its face is a magnificent combination of the features of your lion and turtle."

"Wow it sounds amazing and big"

"Yes big enough for cities to be built on and to protect humans."

"So, what did they do when they needed food?"

"The turtle lion also had the power to grant the bending of the elements so that the humans could protect themselves when searching for food in the spirit wilds."

"Elements you mean like water and stuff."

"Yes, water, earth, fire, and air."

"The first Avatar lived on one of these creatures and his name was Wan. He was a poor boy who lived in a tree house in the lion turtle city with his two friends. He was always stealing food from the Chu's, they were the wealthiest people in town. When Wan got the food back to his friends he ended up crumbling his bread up to feed some squirrels and birds."

"So, he was a thief?"

"Yes but he was also a misunderstood, kind and caring person who just wanted fairness and balance."

"Oh, wow, I didn't think of it like that."

"It's alright, but let's continue time is running short. Wan wanted to change things and to do so he volunteered to go with the hunters to search for food in the spirit wilds. The turtle lion they lived on had the power to grant firebending. The hunters really believed Wan wanted to help but he had other plans. When they got into the wilds Wan pretended to be scared so they would let him go back to the city and they did but they told him to give back the firebending."

"Give it back?"

"Yes, bending wasn't allowed in the cities, but Wan brought it there anyway and he led a revolution against the Chu's which was really was just every poor citizen trying to steal some food but Wan didn't want to huet anyone and because of that he was caught."

"So, because he showed mercy he got caught?"

"Yes, but it all works out for the best. Wan gets banished to the wilds, but gets to keep his bending. In the wilds he meets some spirits who were mean at first but then on his way to find another city he spots a trapped animal and no matter how hungry he is, he decides to help it down and it becomes his pet but the hinters didn't like this. They told Wan that the animals was their dinner but Wan just fought with them. Soon the same spirit that was mean to him came to help him and once the hunters were gone the spirit said he could stay with them and the spirits helped him master fire."

"WOW! That sounds incredible."

"I'll try to shorten the rest of this story. Soon he went to find other humans and accidentally separated Raava and Vaatu, the spirits of good and evil. Raava told him to butt out and he tried but Vaatu followed him and caused evil. Soon he convinced Raava to let him help. She agreed and so did the turtle lions on one condition if he was to bend all four elements Raava would have to hold three of them while he mastered one. Once he mastered all four Raava just had to pass through him, combine their energies and he could bend another element. This took almost a year and the time was approaching for an event that happens every ten thousand."

"What event?"

"Harmonic convergence, it's where Raava and Vaatu would fight for the fate of the world. It would either end with ten thousand years of goodness or darkness. Over that year Vaatu spread so much evil that he grew stronger while Raava grew weaker so she needed Wan's help. She and Wan went to the spirit world and there, they fought. Wan felt that he was going to lose if he and Raava didn't combine so he could bend all four elements at once she did so but only after warning him that if they combine for too long he could die. He didn't care, he wanted to save the world. Soon he was winning but his body was being damaged but when he touched the spirit portal their energies permanently combined and he defeated Vaatu sent the spirits back and closed the portals."

"Whoa."

"I know but there's more, thousands of years later when I am the Avatar I get into a fight with my friend, fire-lord Sozin. We stop speaking but one day the volcano on my island village erupts and while everyone else escapes I try to stop the lava, then my old friend Sozin comes to help me but when he sees my dying from the volcanic fumes he lets me die and starts a war. Soon I am reincarnated like all the Avatars and it goes in a cycle. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. So the next Avatar was Aang and he was born an airbender. Once he ran away and was frozen in an iceberg for an entire century. Once he is freed he learns the elements and stops the hundred year war. He did it with the help of his friends, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko. His pets Appa and Momo helped too. They are his flying air bison and his flying lemur bat.

"Ok, is that all I need to know?"

"Yes now go tell your friends they must go with you, Clockwork said that Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani are to go with you. He will then tell you what you need to bring and set up your portal."

"Ok, got it and thanks Roku, I know it must be hard knowing your friend betrayed you."

"Truthfully, we weren't that close anymore so I had a feeling he would."

In the Spirit World…

"Aang, it's time" said Clockwork

"Time for what?"

"Your history lesson. It starts in the 1980's of our time Danny's parents are young and they and their friend Vlad are working on the first ever ghost portal but it explodes causing a case of ecto-acne for Vlad."

"Ecto-what and whats a ghost portal?"

"Ecto-acne is pimples with ghost energy and a ghost portal allows humans to see and travel to the ghost zone. Vlad eventually grows up to become rich, builds his own portal, and masters the ghost powers the acne gives him. Years later, Danny's parents grow up, get married, have kids, and build a portal. When Danny was fourteen his parents built the portal, they thought it didn't work so they quit but Danny took a look inside of it and then he pressed the on button and there was a great big flash and that's how he got his powers."

"Wow!"

"Yes, I know and that's not all he and Vlad have fought many times but there was one instance in which Danny almost ruined his future. In this future his family and friends had died so he had Vlad rip out his ghost half with an invention of his then his ghost half did the same to Vlad thus creating Dan Phantom. This is who you must stop."

Back in the Lab…

"Are you leaving" asked Danny

"Yes, but I still feel the need to tell you that you may think you can handle your world's greatest evil, last time you fought him you barely escaped."

"Wait, you mean, Dan, Dan Phantom."

"Yes"…


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking News

Chapter 3: Breaking News

In the Spirit World…

"Aang, it's almost time for me to go but before I do I will tell you who needs to come with you on this journey."

"Who?"

"Only Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Suki may accompany you on this trip. You are to meet Danny and his friends at the riverbank at the edge of this forest. Do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you Clockwork, but wait, what does he look like?"

"Well, his human half has black hair, a white shirt with a red dot in the middle and some blue pants, his ghost half has a black and white jumpsuit with his symbol on it."

"What's his symbol?"

"A D with a P on the inside."

"Clockwork, thanks again."

"No problem Aang."

In the Lab

"Wait, Roku before you leave what does Aang look like."

"Well, Aang is an air nomad so he's bald with arrow tattoos."

"Ok, thanks again"

A few minutes later Danny has called all his friends and his sister to meet him in the lab and Aang come out of the Spirit World.

In the forest…

"Aang, why were you just in the spirit world?" asked Katara with a worried look on her face. She had just woken up when she saw Aang's tattoos glowing but then they stopped and he came back and so she knew where he had been.

"Oh I was just talking to this spirit or ghost rather and I'll explain more once we wake everyone up."

"Ok" said Katara still skeptical of what Aang has to say.

In the Lab…

"Hey Danny" said Dani

"Hey Danielle" said Danny as he hugged her.

"So, what's so important that you needed call us all down here?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, you said it was urgent." Said Sam

"Danny, you down there?" asked Jazz as she made her way down the stairs

"Yeah, we're in here" said Danny.

"So, will you tell us what's going on, I was just about to finish reading the new version of the encyclopedia." Said Jazz

"Yeah, well your studying can wait Jazz." Said Danny

Danny then began to explain the universal situation.

In the forest…

"Sokka, Sokka wake up you lazy bonehead, Aang has something to tell us" yelled Toph who had woken up after Katara finished her conversation with Aang and he asked he to help wake everyone else up. Katara wanted to get some water from the river and he told her that he'd get everyone to meet her there since they had to be there had to be for the big news he had to deliver.

At the river Katara begins thinking…

_What was Aang talking about? What ghost or spirit was this? Are we in danger? Am I going to lose Aang? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Appa's roar and Aang yelling her name…

"So, what's up twinkle toes" asked Toph, "What's so important?

"Well…" Then Aang began to explain the whole universe predicament as his friends looked at him in disbelief.

Back in the lab…

"Dude, you cannot be serious." Said Tucker in total disbelief.

"What, it's true" argued Danny.

"Well, I believe him." Said Jazz

"Really" everyone gasped in disbelief that the most logical one in the group would believe a story that clearly sounded like it was thought up in someone's imagination.

"Well, yeah, I mean for one I know Danny wouldn't make something like this up" said Jazz, "Also I've been reading about the infinite universe theory and this could be the key to prove it.

"Well, I guess you're right Jazz, I mean if you believe Danny then we do too, right guys?" said Dani

"Right", agreed Sam and Tucker with a little reluctance in their voices.

Danny smiled a little.

In the forest…

"Aang, are you sure you just weren't dreaming" asked Zuko thinking his friend has officially lost it.

"How do we know he's just not trying to trick us" asked Sokka thinking it was a prank

"Whether or not its true Aang believes it's true so he's not showing any signs of lying."

"Just wait they'll be here" argued Aang

"Aang, I just don't believe that our universe has just collided with another and is going to collapse in on itself" said Katara as she worried about Aang's mental health.

In the lab…

"Hello everyone", said a mysterious but familiar voice

"Clockwork, is that you," asked Danny hearing the voice but not seeing anyone speaking

"Indeed it is", said Clockwork as he appeared through a portal.

"Hey, everyone's here" said Danny

"I see that, now follow my instructions, I'll tell you everything you need to bring." Said Clockwork

"Ok, let's get started." Said Tucker

In the forest…

"I don't believe it either" said Suki finally adding some input to the situation.

"Guys, just wait here they should be here soon." Said Aang

"Ok, we'll make you a deal Aang, we'll give you ten minutes and if they're not here you have to have a therapy session with Doctor Sokka" said Sokka pulling out his fake beard and once again supergluing it to his face.

"Fine, ten minutes." Responded Aang but in his head he was saying, "_I am telling the truth. Why won't they believe me? I hope Danny gets here soon._

In the Lab…

"OK, we've got the specter speeder now equipped for 12 people and includes a ghost shield, 11 thermoses, two Fenton grapplers, three Fenton anti creep sticks, the Fenton finder, the Fenton ghost gloves, Vlad's ghost gauntlets, the Fenton ghost peeler, 12 pairs of Fenton phones, nine specter deflectors, one Fenton Foamer, one Jack O' Nine Tails, one Fenton Boo-merang, and one Ecto-Skeleton equipped with the nano-bots and ecto-covnerter." Said Jazz checking of the list. "And with the upgrades made with the Fenton assault vehicle we have a place for everything and the specter speeder is practically unstoppable."

"Ok everyone load up on the specter speeder and get ready to head out, except for my two favorite halfas." Said Clockwork. With that being said he opened a portal which sucked the others in.

"Why did you make us wait?" asked Dani

"You need to be warned that when you get their some of your powers will be shorted out but will all eventually comeback and I wanted to let Danny know that when his powers come back he will have a new special power and when the time comes you will know exactly what it is and how to uses it but it is only temporary, oh and another power you will have is portal making but they only lead to the ghost zone so don't use it until absolutely necessary. Understand?"

"Yes" they said simultaneously

Dani went through the portal, but before Danny left he smiled and thanked Clockwork and the flew through the portal and it closed behind him.

In the forest…

"You ten minutes are up twinkle toes" yelled Toph

"Wait they'll be here just one more…" Aang was saying when he was cut off by a portal opening up and a big machine flying through behind it were two ghost.

Aang smiled and his friends stood there in complete shock.


	4. Chapter 4: An Illuminating Darkness

Chapter 4: An Illuminating Darkness

In a fire nation asylum Azula is sitting in her cell basking in her failure…

"Get out of here" said the Guard

"Now, Now, I won't hurt you…yet", said a mysterious voice.

Azula could hear everything from her cell, she wonder what was going  
on, and also if this would be a time she could make a big escape.

"I said leave" said the guard as he fire-bended at the mysterious  
figure. When the fire hit him it went right through him. "What are  
you?" asked the guard

"I'm a ghost and I'm here for Azula"

"Stay away from her cell" he then shot lightning at him but he blocked  
it with a shield

"Why, you little…" the ghost was annoyed so he threw an ecto-ball at him.

The guard fell unconscious and the ghost phased through the wall

"What do you want with me, here to kill me I suppose?" said Azula

"No, why would I do that when I need your help." Said the ghost

"Need my help, with what?"

"Why, taking over the world of course?"

Azula smiled at the thought but was very distrustful of this "ghost".

Back by the river…

"See I told you they'd come, I told you, whose crazy now" gloated Aang

"You must be Aang" said Danny "Roku said you'd be bald"

"You must be Danny, nice to meet you." Said Aang

"You too" said Danny, "Um…uh… where are we?"

"We're by a river, at the edge of a forest that leads to the earth  
kingdom Omashu," said Sokka.

"Omashu?" said Sam

"That's an interesting name" said Jazz.

"I believe introductions are in order, I'll start, My name is Danny  
Fenton but my ghost half is named Danny Phantom, I can fly, go  
invisible, phase through things, shoot ecto-plasmic rays, manipulate  
ice, have super ghostly strength, I can overshadow someone, and I have  
a ghostly wail and ghostly telekinesis." Said Danny

"Well, I guess I'm next, my name is Sam Manson, I don't have any  
powers but I am an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, I can fight and I'm  
Danny's girlfriend."

"I'm Tucker, Danny's best friend, I'm really good with gadgets."

"I'm Jazmine, but everyone calls me Jazz, I'm Danny's sister, I'm very  
smart and can fight really well."

"I'm Danielle, but some people call me Dani, I'm Danny and Jazz's  
cousin and I have all the same powers as Danny just not as power  
full."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Aang, I'm the Avatar, tasked  
with keeping balance in the world, and I am the bridge between the  
spirit world and this world. I can bend all four elements."

"I'm Katara, Aang's girlfriend, and I'm a waterbender and expert healer."

"Healer?' asked Dani

"Yea, I can use my waterbending to heal people." Said Katara

"Alright sugar queen that's enough, it's my turn." Said Toph

"Um…no offense but what can you bend, your b…b…blind" asked Tucker

"I'm Toph Beifong the greatest earthbender ever, so don't  
underestimate me, I use my earthbending to see and I invented metal  
bending" bragged Toph

"Ok, OK, Sorry" said Tucker

"Hey, Katara I have a question." Said Sam

"Yeah, what is it?" said Katara

"Well, in our universe, science says that blood contains a lot of  
water so I was wondering if you could bend blood." Said Sam

Katara's eyes widen at the question as she flashed back to when she  
had to bloodbend Hama. Soon she began to cry. Sam apologized for  
asking and suggested they move on with introductions.

"Well then, I am Fire-Lord Zuko, I can firebend, and I can redirect lightning."

"Wow, that sounds dangerous and cool." Said Jazz.

"It can be if you don't let it flow through your body correctly." Said Zuko

"Well, it's my turn, I'm Sokka, I am a non-bender but I'm awesome at  
making plans, reading maps, using a sword, and my trusty boomerang  
Boomy."

"Looks like I'm last, I'm Suki, I'm a Kyoshi Warrior and have expert  
fighting skills and I'm Sokka's girlfriend."

"Well now that everyone knows each other we should get started." Said Danny

"Yeah, but where?" asked Aang.

Suddenly a portal opened and something was coming through and that's  
when everyone prepared to fight.


	5. Chapter 5: Danny and Sam?

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay I'll try to write chapters more quickly i just got really busy lately and also I knew where I wanted this chapter to go but didn't know how I wanted it to get there so it was also a little bit of writers block but any concerns or questions or suggestions don't hesitate to review. Hope you like this chapter spent a lot of time on it and also thank you for reading**_

Chapter 5: Danny and Sam?

"Relax, it's just me", said a familiar voice

"Clockwork? That's you?" asked Danny

"Yes it is" said Clockwork

Everyone relaxed knowing it was just clockwork.

"Now that you've all been acquainted, I'll start you on your journey." Said Clockwork

"Good because we really don't want our worlds to implode." Said Sokka

"Good, first order of business is telling you what you'll have to do", said Clockwork, "You'll have to go to certain places that was significant to each of your adventures and then Danny and Aang must spiritually connect so that the can balance out the extra energy that is causing this universal crises."

"Sounds good to me", said Toph "Where do we start?"

"You'll start where three of you became allies, and one of your tempers awakened a great adventure." Said Clockwork staring at Katara.

"What does…?" Suki began forming the question when Clockwork disappeared, "Hey where'd he go."

"I don't know but his riddle is perplexing." Said Jazz.

"Well, maybe it means…," Katara started speaking when suddenly another portal opened up.

All the group heard was a woman's maniacal laughter and everyone grabbed a weapon and prepared to fight.

Jazz had the Fenton peeler, The Danny/Dani's in ghost form, Tucker and Sam grabbed thermoses, Aang, Katara, Toph, and Zuko were in fighting position, and Sokka and Suki grabbed boomerang and fan.

"Gee, I wish I had my space sword back" said Sokka

Through the portal came floating a figure and holding up her glowing hands and pointing them at Sokka. She began speaking the words "So you have wished it, so it shall be"

"Space Sword!" exclaimed Sokka, "You came back just like boomerang."

"Oh no, it's Desiree, the genie ghost" said Sam

"Ahhaahh!" exclaimed Sokka, "Space sword is trying to kill me, help me Boomi"

"Boomi?" asked Dani

"His boomerang", said Katara

"Oh, right", said Dani

"So, who is this Desiree ghost?" asked Zuko

"She was once a woman who was promised something she never got, so now her ghost goes granting twisted wishes." Explained Danny

"Here, everyone put on a specter deflector" said Jazz

Everyone grabs one even Sokka who is running from his sword.

"Ok everybody, let's win" said Danny

Danny forms an ecto ball in his hand and shoots it at her but she dodges. Katara tries the water whip but it quickly passes through her. Aang tries air bending at her and she is blown into a tree. She gets up and is very angry.

"I have come to grant your wishes and this is how you repay me?" said Desiree as she shot ecto blast at Danny, Aang and Katara.

Suki tried hitting her with some Kyoshi warrior moves but it didn't work, and Zuko tried fire and lighting bending and it barely hurt her.

"Oh man, I wish I could see her but I can't since she's not on the ground." Said Toph

"So you have wished it, so it shall be" said Desiree as she blindly granted Toph's wish.

Soon Toph could see but at the price that she had lost her earthbending.

"What have you done, I can see but I can't bend, I'd rather be blind!" yelled Toph as tears filled her now bright green eyes which seem to glow.

Toph, who then shot an ecto eye blast that hit Desiree right in the stomach, said, "That's what you get for giving me sight."

"Wow, that's new" said Suki

"Must've happened when she granted her wish, they have adverse effects, but also make her more powerful." Responded Sam, "Like she got really powerful when I once accidentally said, "that I wish Danny and I had never met.""

"Foolish girl, you've just done it again, hahahahaha (maniacal laughter), so you have wished it, so it shall be."

With that Danny's memories and powers were gone, he passed out, and although no one seem to notice then Dani vanished into thin air. Jazz then used the Fenton peeler to splice her ghost being and then Tucker captured her in the thermos and all her wishes were reversed, except one.

Everyone decided to get some rest as it was getting late.

The Next day, everyone woke up ready to figure out the riddle and start the long journey.

"So, do you think all her wishes were reversed?" Suki asked Sam.

"I hope so, I mean, they usually are" responded Sam

"Hey, Tucker…" Said Danny as he woke up on the ground before he was cut off by Tucker

"Hey Danny glad to see your doing well, ready to start."

"Start what, where are we, are we camping with my parents."

"Hey, Danny, I uh…" Sam started when she noticed a strange look in his eye, one she had seen before, one of confusion.

"Hi, uh, well even though I feel like I know you, and I don't want to be rude, but, uh, just who are you?" asked Danny

Tears began to fill Sam's eyes and Tucker had to step in.

"Danny, this is Sam, your girlfriend, don't you remember her?" asked Tucker

"I'm sorry, what?' laughed Danny, "I'd never go out with someone I never met."

"Come on Danny, that's not funny." Said Jazz

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Said Danny

"Danny, you really don't know Sam." Asked Tucker

Jazz and Sam are standing by the Spector Speeder talking.

"When we captured Desiree all her wishes should have been reversed, right?" asked Sam

"I think so, but you wanna know something really weird, Dani is missing." Said Jazz

"Oh no! I think when Desiree granted that wish Dani disappeared." Said Sam

"I'm not following." Said Jazz in a confused tone

"Well, the reason everyone else remembers is because of the anti-ghost gear we gave them but Danny doesn't because her wish made it seem as if we never met, and if we never met then Danny never got his powers" said Sam before Jazz interrupted

"That means Vlad never tried to clone him, which means Dani never existed." Added Jazz

"Exactly what I meant, so now the question is how do we get his memory back?" Asked Sam

"Do you really think getting his memories back will bring back his powers?" Asked Jazz

"It's worth a try, especially in this place." Said Sam

"Hey Aang can you come here?" Asked Sam

"Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Aang

"Not a problem, a solution?" said Sam, "do you think that you could use your Avatar spirit to restore Danny's memories."

"I might be able to", said Aang, "it is definitely worth a try."

"That's great!" said Sam, "You'd really be doing me a favor."

"No problem, it's really for all of us, we need him to save the world." said Aang

Meanwhile, Tucker and Danny talking.

"So dude, you seriously do not remember your girlfriend, Sam, you guys have been best friends since we met." Said Tucker

"No dude, I really don't, who cares she's just a girl." Said Danny

"But dude, you guys are the best couple ever." Said Tucker

"I just don't think so, I don't even know her, besides I'd rather you tell me where we are, as opposed to you talking about her." Said Danny

"We're in a different place that's all I can say because without your memory you wouldn't understand." Said Tucker

"What memory are you talking about?" asked Danny, "I remember things just fine, uh..right Tuck."

Tuckers face began to scrunch in frustration.

"Ugh, you're being difficult!" Yelled Tucker

"Hey" said Aang "maybe I can help"

"Who are you?" asked Aang

"I'm a very young memory hypnotist" said Aang repeating what Sam told him to say

"Um, ok" said Danny skeptically, "If you can restore this memory everyone says I've lost then I trust you"

"Ok now focus on me, breath slowly and try to feel the energy around you" said Aang

Danny did just as Aang said and soon Danny slipped into the spirit world.

"What happened to him." Asked Sam

"He slipped into the spirit world, he must still have some of his ghost powers because only someone with great spiritual energy could enter so easily, I'll go in so I can try to find a way to restore his memory." Said Aang

Aang meditated and soon entered the spirit world.

"Aah!" screamed Danny, "What is this place?"

"It's a hypnotic trance state and this is your imagination" said Aang (another convincing Sam statement)

"Oh, so, can this stuff hurt me?" asked Danny

"Not really but I can guide you through here so stay by me and do as say." Said Aang

Suddenly Roku appeared

"Danny, Aang, why are you here?" asked Roku

"Danny lost his memory and we're here to get back." Said Aang

"Well I know of only one way to restore it and I can take you there" said Roku, "But be warned, you must not let Vaatu intimidate you."

"Who?" asked Danny and Aang simultaneously.

Roku told Aang and Danny (again chp.2) of the story of Wan and the evil spirit while they rode his Fang(Roku's Dragon) to the special place.

"Wait, what, what's an Avatar?" asked Danny

"You'll remember soon enough." Said Aang

"Here we are, Aang hurry I can feel the world's merging and collapsing." Said Roku

"Don't worry I will" said Aang with a reassuring smile

"So what do we do here" asked Danny

"Well, if this is the tree of time then maybe touching it will restore your memories." Said Aang

"Ok if you say so." Said Danny

Danny touched the tree and tried to see if anything would happen but nothing then Aang touched it and their spiritual energies combined and Aang thought about all the tales he heard of Danny and that's when it hit Danny, everything came flooding back, and so did his powers.

Meanwhile in the real world

"Hey!" said a distant voice, "Hey!" it kept calling until it got closer, and closer and then in a bright flash of light Dani returned

"Hey Dani, glad to see your back." Said Jazz

"Me too", said Dani, I was stuck in some dark void, I got the idea that it was Vlad's mind, I felt like an unborn idea."

"Wow, that's horrible, but at least your safe now." Said Jazz

"Yeah, I'm extremely happy about that." Said Dani

Back in the spirit world

"Hey, Aang, I…remember…everything!" said a newly memoried and excited Danny, "including, my girlfriend"

"HAhahahahahaha(maniacal laughter), do you really think that she'd stay with you after you laughed in her face." Said Vaatu, "She doesn't love you, and Aang do you think your relationship with Katara will last if your adventures put her life in danger. I am Vaatu spirit of darkness and I see all and I know you will fail to stop evil and soon the world shall succumb to the dark side."

"Hey, why don't you shut up, you, you…" Said Danny before he was cut off by Aang telling his not to fall into Vaatu's trap. Aang saw that the evil and darkness in the anger that lies within can only make Vaatu stronger.

"You're right" said Danny, "so, how do we get out of here?"

"Um…Roku, any ideas?" asked Aang

Then without a word Roku directed Fang to blow fire at Danny and Aang and they both returned from the spirit world.

At the camp

Aang's tattoos glowed brighter as he awoke and Danny eyes opened with a bright green glow, in fact Sam noticed that it was brighter than it had ever been.

Danny stood up and with a great flash of green and white light he transformed into Danny Phantom and he immediately kissed his girlfriend.

Sam was flustered and she and Danny promised that no matter what happens they will always remember each other.

"So should we talk about the clue Clockwork left" said Toph

"He said "You'll start where three of you became allies, and one of your tempers awakened a great adventure." And he looked at me" said Katara, "I think he was trying to say the Southern Water Tribe."

"The what?" asked Jazz

"It's where Katara and I are from its where we first met Aang, and all three of us became allies and we started on the great adventure of helping Aang save the world." Said Sokka coming to the realization that that's what his sister was leading to.

"So I guess, we start at the beginning." Said Aang

"Yeah but this time with new allies." Said Zuko

"Right" said Team Avatar, and Danny and Friends simultaneously

Everyone packed up Danny and Dani would be in ghost form flying until they go tired, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Zuko would be in the Fenton Spector Speeder, and Aang and everyone else would ride on Appa. Aang called for Momo and thought that he seemed different but brushed it off. Little did he know that they were being watched the whole time by Dan and he cloned himself so that his clone could overshadow Momo to keep an eye on them while he went back to Azula.

"Yip, Yip!" yelled Aang and everyone departed to head to the southern water tribe.


	6. Chapter 6: Evil is Born, and it

**_Chapter 6: Evil is born, and it's made_**

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay I'll try to write chapters more quickly I just got really busy lately. This chapter is a backstory chapter but I'm going somewhere with this so please stay with, and if you have any suggestions about the storyline please don't hesitate to let me know. _**

Chapter 6: Evil is born, and it's made

Deep in the forest, there is a tree, next to which Azula and a portal be, but if you are caught trying to spy, Azula will crush you, like a fly.

Dan fly's over to the portal

"Just where have you been." Said an angered Azula.

Dan could see Azula's temper was flaring. Her eyes looked darker, her mouth turned down, it was more than just a frown, seems her whole mood was turned inside out.

"Nowhere of your concern, little girl"

"Little… GIRL!", "Don't forget you broke me out of the asylum because you needed my help."

"I don't need your help, I saw me and you doing this together and although it would take longer, I can and maybe I will do this myself."

"Fine, whatever, see if I care." "I mean, it's not like I care. No one ever thinks I care. My mom, my father, my brother, my friends…" Azula's voice trailed off as tears began to fill her eyes. She held them back, remembered her strength, and remembered her purpose.

For just one moment Dan felt an ounce of his humanity return when he noticed Azula's tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry" (wow I haven't said that in a long time Dan thought to himself.)

"It's alright, it's just…" "Well, everyone thinks they know me, but they don't"

"So, who are you?"

"I was the princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, younger sister of Zuko. I was a key adversary of Team Avatar, chasing Avatar Aang and my banished brother far across the Earth Kingdom accompanied by my two ex-friends Mai and Ty Lee. I was a firebending prodigy. I was considered sadistic, manipulative, and obsessed with power. But I just saw myself as a skilled strategist. I KNOW mother loved Zuko more than me. I was raised by my father in an environment without a mother-figure, I had to be nothing less than perfect in father's eyes just to earn any affection from him. I was to be crowned Fire Lord, however, my defeat at the hands of Zuko and Katara caused me to suffer a complete mental breakdown. Following my emotional breakdown, I was put in a mental health institution to recover. I was the first time I let people hear me scream, see me cry. I released my inner demons."

"What about your childhood?"

"I grew up in the riches, the splendor, and the privileges of royalty in the Fire Nation. Father began raising me as his true heir from an early stage, taking me into his confidence and educating me in politics. Later attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, where she met Mai and Ty Lee, two daughters of Fire Nation noblemen. I always tried different ways to get my mother's attention but all the ways seem to hurt people and animals. She hated me for that, but what should care. My father always said I was born lucky, but my mother indirectly made it clear that I was born evil."

"Wow, that's deep"

"Well, that's my backstory, what's yours?"

"Do I have to?"

Fire raged in her eyes "Hey! Now I opened up to you so you better start talking."

"Fine, created by the fusion of the ghost-halves of two enemies, Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom. I used my powers to cheat on the C.A.T (Career Aptitude Test). Suspicious, Mr. Lancer called my parents to the Nasty Burger for a meeting. Along with me were Tucker and Sam. Unfortunately, the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments exploded at that time and caused the deaths of my family, friends, and the teacher. As a result, I was forced to move in with his my arch enemy, Vlad, seeing as he was the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand my situation. Despite the history of animosity between the two of us, Vlad treated me with a great deal of sympathy. Completely taken over by grief, I asked Vlad to get rid of my human emotions, thus getting rid of my human half. After the procedure, the separated Danny Phantom, now free of the conscience of his human half, and fully malevolent, overcame Vlad and removes his ghost-half, they fused and formed me. I wasn't born evil, I used to be a hero but I was made evil."

"So, how are you having sympathy for me if you destroyed your human half?"

"I don't know, this place messes with my powers, my memories, my humanity"

"That's weird."

"Enough talking, we have to get to work."

With that they went through the portal to continue with Dan's evil plan.


	7. Chapter 7: Phantom Season

Chapter: 7 Phantom Season...

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks for your patience I am sooooooooo sorry i haven't been updating lately but I wanted to let you know that I had been very busy and had a bit of writers block in the mix but I got past it and i am going to continue the story I am working on Chapter 8 now soo look for it soon and thank you again for supporting my story and being patient **_

Through the portal they flew until they reached a very curious floating island

"Where are we?" asked Azula

"We are in the ghost zone." said Dan

"Well, what are we doing here?" asked Azula

"We are here to visit an old pal of mine" said Dan

"Pal?, I thought you were the most hated thing in this place." said Azula

"Well, he's not really a pal but we had a few good fights in the past and I want to enlist his help."said Dan

"Halt, who goes there?" said The mysterious ghost

"Hello friend" said Dan

"IT'S YOU!" said the ghost

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to make a deal." said Dan

"Why would I make a deal with you, I could ring in a fortune with the bounty on your head, clockwork insist on your return dead or alive." said the ghost

"Dead seems a little redundant, doesn't it Skulker, and beside we both know you can't beat me but I do have a plan and if you succeed, you'll have more than just the head of that kid phantom." said Dan

"I'm listening, but first tell me who she is" said Skulker

"Don't worry about it, and besides don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Dan

"Well, we haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye lately." said Skulker

"You sly dog" said Dan as he chuckled

Meanwhile in the forest, Aang, Danny, and everyone else began setting up camp

"How much longer until we get to the Southern thingy?" asked Tucker

"It's called the Southern Water Tribe, it's where I met Katara and Sokka" said Aang

"Right, so how long?" asked Tucker

"We've been traveling all day, and if we continue bright and early in the morning, we can be there by afternoon." said Sokka

"Oh, I can't wait to see Gran-Gran again, I know she must've missed us." said Katara

" I'm just glad to get a good nights rest, I'm tired after flying all day" said Dani

"Yea, me too and you especially, need your rest." said Danny

A few hours later in the middle of the night, Toph awoke screaming,"Hey get up I feel something coming."

"Feel something?" said Jazz with a yawn

"Yea, I use my Earthbending to see it's how I get around being blind" said Toph "and something's coming, I can sense it"

Suddenly, out of the ground came a ghastly ghost.

"Hello, little worms, I'm here to collect what is mine." said Skulker

"Yours?" said Danny

"Yes, mine. You, your cousin, and according to your counterpart him" Skulker said pointing at Aang

"My counterpart? DAN!" exclaimed and infuriated Danny

"Dan?" said Zuko

"My evil counterpart, I'll explain later but right now we have to deal with this creep." said Danny

"Deal with me, you'll never beat me, thanks to your counterpart I know have the ability to as he put it,Earthbend, and combined with my ghost powers and weaponry, I AM UNSTOPABLE!" exclaimed Skulker with a maniacal laugh.

"HE GAVE YOU EARTHBENDING, HOW DARE HE DISGRACE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL ART, HOW DARE HE GIVE IT TO A LOWLIFE GHOST LIKE YOU, EVEN IF I CAN'T SEE YOU BEACUSE YOU'RE FLOATING I WILL DESTROY YOU!" exclaimed Toph in righteous fury

Toph then chucked a huge bolder in the air almost hitting Sam and missing Skulker

"Hey, you almost hit me." yelled Sam

"Sorry, it's hard to aim when you can't see." said Toph

"Well, let me try , good thing we're near a river." said Katara

Katara then drew water from the river and formed ice spears and aimed them at Skulker.

"IF YOU THINK IM GONNA LET YOU LAY A HAND ON MY BOYFRIEND, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" screamed Katara sharply

"You, insignificant little brat, you dare threaten me."said Skulker menacingly

With that comment Katara shot the ice shards at Skulker each one phasing through his body.

Katara looked in shock and awe,"How can everyone of my ice shards miss."

"It's because he's a ghost so human things can't touch him." said Tucker

"So, how do we fight something our bending can't touch." said Zuko

"We use weapons." said Jazz

Jazz handed out weapons and said,"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

"Uh, how do we do that?" said Suki

"Pull this thing, it's called the trigger" said Sam

"Oh, ok" said Suki

"NOW FIRE" said Sam

Everyone but Toph, who felt left out of the action, fired at Skulker and he fell out of the sky

"That seemed easier than I thought" said Suki

"Too easy" said Danny

Suddenly, vines grew up from the ground and captured everyone but Danny, Dani, and Aang.

"Are you guy's alright?" inquired Danny

"We're fine, but Danny look...MHMHMHM" said Sam as a vine wrapped around her mouth

"SAM!" yelled Danny right before he was hit by one of Skulkers many ghastly and ghostly weapons.

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Danny as the ghost's weapon shot him right in the back

"Quiet, worm" said Skulker

Danny had been knocked out cold

Aang and Dani faced the small ghost in giant armor with slight terror in their eyes

"Tucker began thinking back to the last time he saw vines like these, the he remembered, Undergrowth.

While Skulker was busy preparing a net to capture Danny, Tucker formulated a plan in his head.

"Psst, Psst, Dani, Aang, come here." whispered Tucker

"What" they whispered back in unison

"I know this is normally not my area of expertise but I've formulated a plan" responded Tucker with a slight grin on his face.

" What is it" asked Aang

"Apparently when Dan gave Skulker earthbending it allowed Skulker to imitate Undergrowth's powers." said Tucker

"Underwho" asked Aang

"Undergrowth, Danny told me what he did, his vines have the power to control a person's mind." responded Dani confidently

"Right, and only a ghost's ice powers can defeat it." said Tucker

"I'm not following." said Aang

"I'm saying that while Dani works on conjuring ice power to free everybody, we need you to be live bait." said Tucker

"Bait!" Aang whispered loadly in shock

"Just distract him long enough, Danny told me how he's able to control his so if Dani does the same she should be able to free us." said Tucker

"I'm not sure about this there has to be a better plan." said Aang

"You can do it, I know you can" said Dani

"Ok" Aang said with a smile on his face

"Hey Skulkill guy, whoever you are, if you want me come get me." said Aang as he took his glider and flew through thew forest.

"Get back here vermin" yelled an infuriated Skulker as he flew to chase Aang

Meanwhile Tucker and Dani had their own conversation

"So how do I use my ice power?" asked Dani

"Just thing cold thoughts, make yourself really, really cold and then let it build until it has no place to go but out." said Tucker

"Ok I'll try, cold, think cold." said Dani

She began to think of ice and snow, winter, frozen tundras. She started to feel sad around Vlad, how he always gave he the cold shoulder, How he his lack of love and his manipulation almost made her cold, until Danny saved her, she thought about scraping for food on the cold streets of the city, even if she knew there was only a few people who cared for her, she could have become a cold heartless person and soon she shivered. She began to think that not only did thinking of things that are cold but memories of coldness and pain are how she is to summon her ice power, so she began to reminisce and think of all the bad times how cold and heartless she could have become and all the cold memories and cold and heartless feelings built up until she could take it, she wanted them all out.

Tucker looked up and realized that she was glowing cold bluish white and that she had a cold look on her face. Suddenly she screamed,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET OUT!" and with that waves of cold energy spread through the forest freezing the vines and freeing her friends and she smiled realizing what she had done. But she immediately grew weak, so weak she transformed back into her human form and passing out. Jazz immediately ran over to her.

"Dani, Dani, are you alright?" said Jazz she checked to she if she was breathing, she was, so she covered her with a blanked and let her sleep.

"She did it, she saved us." said Zuko

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Katara

"She should be, she just needs rest" said Jazz

"You should still let me use my waterbending to heal her" said Katara

"Be my guest" said Jazz

"The rest of us will grab some weapons and go find Aang" said Sam, "we'll get through this, we're the heroes, we always win"

"Tucker grab a thermos before you leave, I'll stay behind and help Katara any way I can, and Katara while you're at it think you could heal Danny." said Jazz

"Of course." said Katara


	8. Chapter 8:It's Hunter Season

Chapter 8: ...It's Hunter Season

"Come on, they've got to be here somewhere." said Sam

"Well, they're not on the ground cause I'd be able to since Twinkle Toes." said Toph

"Twinkle Toes?" chuckled Sam

"It's her nickname for Aang." said Sokka

"We don't have time for nicknames, Aang is in trouble, come on keep moving." said Suki

The six of them ran through the forest and found a standoff between Aang and Skulker in a clearing.

"Aang are you alight?" asked Sokka with concerned look in his face

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Aang before Skulker took the distraction to his advantage and struck down Aang.

Skulker wanted to dispose of the boy permanently but Dan's words echoed in his head, "Just stick my plan."

(Flashback to the ghost-zone Dan lays his plan out for Skulker)

"Ok here's my plan, I'll send you to the boy and his "cousin" and there is one other person that I need, the bald boy with arrows tattooed on him." said Dan

"How am I supposed to capture them, I don't know if my weapons will work against this new prey, after all they're meant for ghost." said Skulker

"I've come to discover some new powers of mine such as portal making, and energy bending, I can grant you the power to earthbend and you can use that plus your ghostly arsenal to capture them." said Dan

"Wonderful, I'll skin them if I have to." said Skulker

"NO! I need them alive for my plan to be complete, when I'm done you can do whatever you want to do with them." said Dan

"What do you need them for?" asked Skulker

"That's my business, now go, and stick to my plan or I'll destroy you, or have you forgotten about the ghostly wail." threatened Dan

"Right, I'm going." said Skulker

(Fast Forward to the present)

"This is slightly easier than I thought" Skulker thought to himself

Just then Skulker was hit was a blast from the Fenton Peeler

"That'll teach him to not to hurt our friends." said Sam

Meanwhile back at the campsite

"Hey little bro, you alright" asked Jazz to a slightly confused and hurt Danny

"Yea, I'm fine, what happened to Skulker?" asked Danny

"He chased Aang into the forest, and when Dani freed us using ice powers, she's weak but she'll be alright." said Katara

"Alright, you two stay here, I'll go find them and I'll end this." said Danny as he changed back into ghost form

"Be careful." yelled Jazz as her little brother flew off into the night

"Shouldn't we stop him, he might not have gained all his strength back." asked Katara

"There's no stopping him now, he's too determined." said Jazz

"Well, I hope he'll be alright." said Katara

"Trust me I know Danny, he'll be better than Ok" said Jazz

Danny flew through the forest searching for his friends and allies.

Danny began to think,"I can't believe that evil me would do something like that, I can't believe he'd send Skulker, how dare he hunt us, how dare he hurt Dani, and Jazz, and Tucker, and SAM!, if she's badly hurt when I get there I'll peel him apart molecule by molecule. Through all that anger and fear Danny managed to muster a chuckle remembering how his parents used to say that about him.

Back at the clearing Aang got up to continue his fight with Skulker

Skulker floated in the air and said,"You'll pay for that runt."

Just then he was blown away from an air blast from Aang

"I'll show you" said Skulker

He recalled his vines to wrap everyone up except Aang but this time was different

"You only have ten minutes to beat me or my vines will turn your friends in to juice." said Skulker

"Let them go" yelled Aang

"Come on fight me bald boy, or are you to weak." taunted Skulker

"I...said...let..them..GO!" yelled Aang and his eyes and tattoos glowed a bright white light

Terror filled Skulker's eyes

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Skulker

While flying through the forest Danny heard the scream and immediately flew to the clearing where he found Aang and everyone else that had been trapped in the vines. Danny wanted to ask what was going on but first had to free everyone. Conjuring up his ice power he freed everyone.

"What's going on here?" asked Danny

"Danny, you're alright" Sam said happily as she greeted him with a big hug and kiss.

"Yea, I'm fine but is he?" asked Danny

"He's fine it's just his Avatar Sate." said Sokka

"His what?" asked Danny and his friends

"The Avatar State is a defense mechanism, designed to empower the Avatar with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. The glow is the combination of all his past lives, focusing their energy through his body. In the Avatar State, he is at his most powerful, but he is also at his most vulnerable. If he is killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist." said Sokka

"Are you sure he'll be alright with that much power?" said Tucker now very afraid and very concerned

"He'll be fine he's a talented kid." said Zuko very nonchalantly

"Well I have talent too, I think I'll lend some of it to Aang" said Danny

Danny flew over to assess the situation and went straight for an ecto punch to the face.

Skulker quickly recovered and stood face to face with Avatar and Phantom

Aang, began losing control of the Avatar State, and now saw two enemies, and aimed some deadly fire bending at Danny.

"No, no get him get the Hunter" said Danny

"No get the Phantom" said Skulker

"Hunter" said Danny

"Phantom" said Skulker

"Hunter" said Danny

"Phantom" said Skulker

"Hunter" said Danny

"Phantom" said Skulker

"Phantom" said Danny

"I say get the Hunter, Now!" screamed Skulker and with that Aang blasted Skulker with all the fire he could muster before becoming weak and falling unconscious.

"I can't believe he fell for that old cartoon trick." said Danny, "Time to finish this Skulker, you look hot let me cool you down with a little ice breath. Danny then preceded to freeze Skulker in a block of ice.

"Tucker, now!" yelled Danny and Tucker put Skulker in the thermos.

"Whew" Sam sighed in relief,"I am so glad that's over"

"Me too, but I know that's only the beginning and I know that more threats are coming our way and this won't be easy but I know we can do it." said Danny

"Ughgh" Aang mumbled as he woke up, "I'm tired."

"Aang, your alright." said Suki,"I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, can we get back to the campsite and rest up, I wanna check on Katara and we still have a whole days journey until we get to the Southern Water Tribe, then who knows where we'll end up next." said Aang

Danny yawned and everyone agreed and returned to the campsite where they found Dani looking better and everyone laid down and went back to sleep, they had a long journey ahead of them and it felt like things were only going to get harder from there.

_**A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to thank you guys again for reading and as promised Chapter 8, told you I was almost done with it, Hope you Enjoyed it Chapters 9-10 coming soon**_


	9. Chapter9:What ever happened to Gran-Gran

Chapter 9: What ever happened to Gran-Gran?

The morning after our brave heroes had the run in with Skulker they were packing up to leave...

"Come on guys hurry up, we have to leave within the next hour if we are going to make it by sundown." said Sokka

Danny let out a yawn and said,"We are moving as fast as we can considering the amount of sleep we got last night."

"I don't want excuses, that guy last night was a wake up call, we need get moving and stay moving, I'm putting us on a tight schedule, we need to hurry up and save the world." said Sokka

"Schedule, really, you're not the one that uses up energy to fly so I suggest you stop complaining." said Danny

"Fine, but you're gonna wish you had my schedule, you'll see." said a now pouting Sokka

"Oh, it's okay I still like your schedules." said Suki lovingly and she kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better.

Sokka cracked a small smile.

"Alright, is that everything?" asked Katara

"Wait, wheres Momo?' asked Aang

In the forest Momo layed unconscious while Dan had a conversation with his clone.

"Skulker, failed miserably, as expected." said the clone

"Wonderful, to think that buffoon thought I would leave something so important up to him." said Dan,"Did he leave the gift as planned?"

"Yes, he did." said the clone

"MOMO!" yelled Aang from a distance

"The kid is coming we'll talk later" said Dan

The clone then overshadowed Momo and Dan fled the seen unseen.

To portray a more realistic animal the clone(disguised as MoMo) quickly picked some berries and ate them so no one would be suspicious of his disappearance.

Suddenly Aang walked up and the clone had Momo fly on Aang's shoulder where they went to join the others and begin the journey.

A few hours later...

"Wow the sunset is beautiful, kinda romantic, don't you think Sokka?" said Suki

"Yeah, but you know what's more beautiful?"said Sokka

"What?" asked Suki

"You" said Sokka

"Aww" said Suki with a smile

"HEY, THERE IT IS!" yelled Aang

"Sokka! We're finally home!" yelled Katara with a huge grin on her face ready to see her Gran-Gran again.

Everyone landed tried and hungry

As they walked into the village they could here cheers all around seeing as the Avatar had come for a visit. Katara and Sokka immediately went to visit their grandmother.

"Hi Gran-gran how have you been since Sokka and I left…" Katara could feel her voice trailing off as she walked into her grandmother's hut to see her looking very depressed and almost lifeless and much much older than when they left a little over a year ago.

"Hey, Katara what's...wrong" said Sokka as he came in and saw exactly what Katara saw.

Katara broke down in tears seeing her grandmother in this state

"who did this" she mumbled under her breath with tears burning her eyes, running down her face and staining her cheeks.

"Who did this to you gran-gran" Sokka asked

Gran-Gran could not answer she just turned her head with a sad look.

Katara could not believe her eyes and vowed that the person responsible would pay severely for this.

Katara walked out feeling angrier than she ever felt. She immediately ran into Pakku.

"Master Pakku...uh,,,hi" stuttered Katara

"Hi Katara, why so glum." he asked her but judging from the look on her face he seemed to figure it out pretty quickly what was wrong. "You've been in to see Kanna, haven't you?"

Tears fell down Katara's eyes as she inquired about what was happening.

Pakku informed her that she was kind of sad after Katara and Sokka left and although she had friends she wanted to talk to someone who really understood.

"Understood what" asked Katara

"What it felt like to let go of love one's so they may have there best chance." sadi Pakku with a sad look on his face

One day a few weeks ago a mysterious woman came to town they didn't know who she was but they said she said she was a refugee of the war and once it was over decided to find other benders like herself, she said she was born in the Earth Kingdom after her parents were captured but they escaped just before giving birth to her. She said her parents were from here and that she wanted to reconnect with her culture. She and your grandmother began talking more as they both understood the sadness that was in leaving behind or letting go of the one's you love, but it seemed that the more she talked about it the more depressed she got and she even began to look much older, she won't even talk now. Soon the same woman began talking to other's and the same began to happen to them. The mysterious thing is that this woman, no matter often she talks about her problems she seems to stay cheerful and young.

Danny and Aang overheard the entire conversation. Danny had this horrified look on his face as if he knew something…

"What is it" Aang whispered

"What is what?" asked Danny in confusion

"You have this look on you your face as if you know who did this." said Aang

"I might, but I'm not sure." said Danny

Danny's mind wandered back to her about how she did the same thing to the people at Casper High just a few years ago, including himself.

His eyes began to glow an angry green because he was more upset that she was here but he couldn't sense her, as if this world might be starting to throw off his powers.

Katara asked Pakku just one after he was finished, "What...is...her..name?"

"Her name is Kya" said Pakku

Katara's eyes lit up in disbelief at the name, could this woman really share the same name as her mother.


End file.
